


trade in these wings on some wheels

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bruce Springsteen - Freeform, Fuck that sloppy bitch lmao, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, and i had this idea at work yesterday and had to write it down, and reddie, lmao ths is self indulgent bc i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Short Reddie one-shot based on the song Thunder Road by Springsteen (basically my fave song ever at this point) and an idea I had. Not for profit and etc





	trade in these wings on some wheels

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about chapter 2 at @losersgazebos on tumblr!

He's in Richie's car and it's a quarter past midnight. His mother thinks he's at Bill's for the night, and he's eighteen now anyway- she can't control him anymore.  
That's what Eddie tries to tell himself, anyway.  
Richie is smoking out the window, because he knows Eddie hates it, and music is playing from the car's cassette player- Springsteen, who Richie has a newfound obsession with lately.  
Eddie closes his eyes and half listens to the music, half imagines Richie against him, in the most innocent way, arms around him and face pressed into where his neck and shoulder connect.  
The song changes to another, one Eddie's heard Richie play more than once.  
As it kicks into the chorus, Eddie starts to see why Richie likes it. It's fast and passionate and intense, yet somehow tender. There's something exhilarating about it, and it makes Eddie feel like the car should be going a lot faster for a song like this.  
Richie finally breaks the comfortable silence, pushing Eddie out of his thoughts.  
"Run away with me."  
Eddie looks up, surprised and slightly suspicious. "What are you talking about, asshole?"  
__  
Richie turns and keeps his eyes on Eddie's as he sings along softly.  
"We got one last chance to make it real  
trade in these wings on some wheels  
climb in back, heaven's waiting down on these tracks."

__ __  
"Stop the car," Eddie says suddenly, and softly enough that he thinks at first Richie won't hear him, but he pulls over, swearing under his breath.  
"What-"  
"Shut up."  
And then Eddie's lips are on his for the first time, and Richie is making a kind of strangled sound in the back of his throat before he settles into the kiss, Eddie's fingers moving through Richie's hair.  
They only pull back once they're desperate for air, and Eddie finds himself wondering how he will ever think about anything else but having Richie's lips on his, now that he's felt it.  
Richie is breathing slightly heavily, eyes on Eddie, confused and, Eddie can see, slightly hopeful. Cautiously hopeful.  
"Eds what does that mean?"  
Eddie takes a deep breath and tangles his and Richie's hands together, closing his eyes before looking back up into the taller boys eyes.  
"Fuck yeah. Let's do it."  
A grin breaks over Richie's face, slowly.  
"You gonna run away with me, Kaspbrak?"  
As an answer, Eddie presses his lips to Richie's again, and he hears the final lyrics as they drive off, out of Derry, finally. 

_"It's a town full of losers, I'm pulling out of here to win." ___


End file.
